superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Superman
SuperFriends Team Member Superman is an alien from the planet Krypton. His Kryptonian birth name is Kal-El. His adopted name is Clark Kent. He was considered the premiere hero on Earth and a member of the SuperFriends. __TOC__ Character Biography Early Youth On Krypton Kal-El was born to Jor-El and Lara on the planet Krypton. Eventually, Jor-El, who happened to be one of Krypton's leading scientists, discovered that Krypton was doomed, and that it would soon explode. When he assembled a council meeting, to tell them that an evacuation plan must be made right away, the council members laughed at him, telling him he was crazy. Jor-El went ahead with a plan anyway, but only had time to build a ship big enough to transport one person from Krypton. He placed his infant son, Kal-El into the ship, and sent it rocketing toward the Earth. On Earth The spacecraft eventually landed on Earth, in the town of Smallville, where it was found by Jonathan and Martha Kent. They adopted the boy, and named him Clark Kent, who now, under the Earth's yellow sun, possessed powers far beyond those of mortal men.COTSF: Secret Origins of the SuperFriends, The Krypton Syndrome As Superboy At some point during Clark Kent's childhood, he adopted the identity of Superboy (voiced by Jerry Dexter), who used his powers and abilities to protect the citizens of Smallville from evil, and the rest of the world. During this time, Clark befriends a young boy named Lex Luthor. One afternoon Luthor is working on cure for Superboy against the deadly influence of Kryptonite in his home laboratory, he accidentally causes a minor explosion. Superboy arrives and sees smoke coming out of the window, he mistakes it for a fire and using his superbreath, he blows at the smoke, but in doing so, he accidentally blows the fumes directly on Lex causing him to become bald. This leaves Luthor furious at Superboy, believing he was jealous of his intelligence, so he vows to have his revenge on Superboy. COTSF: History of Doom It's A Bird, It's A Plane, It's... When Clark grows up, he moves to Metropolis where he becomes a reporter for the Daily Planet. His partner is Lois Lane. At this point, Clark's Superboy days are a thing of the past, and his superhero name is changed to Superman! Eventually, Superman becomes a member (most likely founding member) of the Justice League of America. Hidden Lair Superman’s secret hideout, the Fortress of Solitude, is hidden in the arctic. Powers Thanks to Earth's yellow Sun and weak gravity Superman posses the following powers: * Vast Super Strength * Invulnerability * Flight * Super Speed * Heightened senses * Various vision based powers ** X-ray vision ** Heat-vision ** Telescopic vision ** Microscopic vision * Ice Breath * Superbreath Weaknesses * Although Superman is invulnerable to nearly everything, under the yellow Sun, Kryptonite is the one substance that can destroy him. ** Green Kryptonite renders Superman physically weak and painfully ill. ** Red Kryptonite has effects on Superman that are unpredictable. ** Blue Kryptonite has a strange healing effect ** Gold Kryptonite is capable of removing a Kryptonian's super powers permanently. * Many forms of magic can also hurt Superman, since those forms of magic are as powerful or more powerful than he is. * Also, if Superman was to travel to an alien world with a red Sun, he would lose his powers, and therefore be as vulnerable as any other human. Red solar radiation can be synthesized as well. Equipment None Transportation * SuperMobile Appearances The New Adventures of Superman The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure Super Friends More coming soon! See Also * Baby Kal-El lands on Earth Notes * Superman first appeared in publications by DC Comics in Action Comics, vol. 1 #1''Go to [http://dc.wikia.com ''DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_1 Action Comics, vol. 1 #1] in June 30, 1938. * Superman is created by American writer Jerry Siegel and Canadian-born artist Joe Shuster External Links * The Superman disambiguation page at the DC Database. * Superman at Wikipedia * Superman at the DC Comics Website * The Superman Homepage * The Superman Database * Alan Kistler's Superman Files * Superman Through the Ages at Superman.nu: ** The Creation • Gold • Flux • Silver • Bronze • Steel • Mercury Appearances in Other Media References Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:DC characters